Horreur de Parcours
by insane-dumbass
Summary: Je marche... je meurs... Je suis déjà en train de mourir, mais je ne le sais/sent pas... Horreur de parcours est un rêve à moi, que j'ai écrit pour m'amuser... À LIRE: IL Y A UNE QUESTION IMPORTANTE À LA FIN!


Jeudi 2007-07-12

*J'avais ceci d'écrit depuis un sacré bout de temps, mais je l'avait oublié... Je me décide donc de le poster, en guise d'excuse pour tout ce que je n'ai pas mis à jour... mais aussi pour savoir qui me lit encore, et s'il vaut toujours la peine que j'écrive le reste...

**HORREUR DE PARCOURS**

Cette nuit; j'ai fait un drôle de rêve…Tout est flou... je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, en fait... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on m'a aidé à me relever de par-terre... en plein milieu de la rue...Je me retrouvais je ne sais plus trop où, mais en campagne, avec Alex et Christian et une autre personne que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'ai posé aucune question et leur sourit d'une manière qui leur paru sûrement stupide...

On marchait tous les quatre et il faisait noir, c'était la nuit. Comme d'habitude, Chris faisait le pitre... on en avait tous marre de marcher et Alex n'arrêtait pas de chialer, comme souvent (^^). Moi, je me tenais à l'écart et la tête me faisait affreusement souffrir. Je m'arrêtai un moment pour souffler et devant moi, il y avait une vieille maison qui me semblait inhabitée. J'ai proposé aux gars d'y passer la nuit et, aussi fatigués que moi, ils acceptèrent. Nous y trouvâmes deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine.

Dans une des chambres se trouvaient deux petits lits simples et des petits matelas. Je me choisis un lit puis, Chris, qui fut le deuxième à entrer dans la chambre, s'accapara l'autre lit. Les deux autres gars devaient avoir trouvé de la nourriture, car ils n'étaient pas venus dans la chambre. Chacun dans son lit, pendant une minutes, qui me paraissait interminable, nous de disions pas un mot.

Le premier à couper le silence fut Chris : « Je m'excuse sincèrement pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir durant l'année et aujourd'hui. Désolé pour tes ciseaux, le ruban adhésif, tes crayons, tes effaces et les coups, etc. » Je n'en revenais pas... Christian Presseault qui me faisait des excuses? Il y avait sûrement quelque chose derrière tout cela!

Ayant remarqué mon étonnement, il se mit à rire.

-Je savais que c'était une farce! Tu ne peux t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas?

-Mais non écoute, je ris de ta réaction seulement. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point tu avais une drôle de face! Mais je te jure que c'est vrai, je t'adore et tu le sais tu est une bonne amie et je m'en veux...

-! Euh... Je...oui, ok tu...hum!

-Mais non là, juste en amis!

Nous regardions hantise, une émission portant sur des activités paranormales, à la télé. C'était un épisode assez effrayant, contrairement aux autre : j'étais terrifiée et je me collais sur Chris qui riait de moi. Le pire c'est qu'il se laissait faire : je m'agrippais à lui et il avait mit sa main par-dessus mes épaules, comme pour me protéger ou bien me rassurer. De sa part, ça m'étonnait, mais vu mon état, je ne fis rien. Le film terminé, on appelait les garçons, mais ils ne nous répondaient pas...

Soudain, un cri à la fois aigu et grave surgit du rez-de-chaussée. Encore plus paniquée que devant le film, je m'agrippais à mon ami plus que jamais.

Décidés a savoir de qui ou de quoi venait le cri, je le suivi de près (collée à lui en fait) jusqu'à la cuisine, ou nous trouvâmes une marre de sang par terre. Cette fois, c'est de ma bouche qu'un cri surgit... nous regardions partout à l'étage sans ne rien trouver d'autre.

-Est-ce qu'on va voir en bas? Suggéra-t-il, avec son expression innocente.

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE? M'écriais-je, à pleins poumons.

Nous remontâmes nous coucher, moi traumatisée et lui riant de mes crises de panique. C'était à croire qu'il se foutait de ce qui se passait! N'avait-il pas de conscience? Un meurtre avait eu lieu et il ne réagissait pas...

Après cette éprouvante nuit, nous avions aperçu une belle voiture de sport, jaune à six places. Les clés encore dans le contact, nous l'avions «empruntée» pour décamper, comme l'avait proprement dit Chris, dès que nous étions sortis de cette vieille baraque. J'avais dû m'endormir, car je ne me souvenais pas de la route par laquelle nous étions passés, qu'aussitôt nous étions arrivés à St Jérôme, juste chez Jessie, en compagnie de Raphaël, David et Cynthia... j'entendais mes amis rire et remarquer ma soudaine lucidité :« Il était temps! Ça fais plus d'une heure que tu dors...» Puis la voiture s'immobilisa.

-Aller «ouste», tout le monde descend, dit notre chauffeur. Et toi aussi la pantouflarde! Ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

Étrangement, les portes d'entrée de chez notre amie étaient toutes débarrées. Nous en profitâmes pour entrer. Il n'y avait âme qui vive. Nous nous installâmes donc dans le salon pour regarder la télévision, mais Jessie arriva peu de temps après, visiblement étonnée de notre visite. Elle s'attendait à voir sa famille, mais nous trouvait nous, sa gang, dans sa maison, et encore un Christian qui vidait son réfrigérateur... après quelques niaiseries, on avait décidés de faire une petite balade en voiture, qui semblait ne pas baisser en essence... cette fois-ci, c'était David qui conduisait (très bon choix d'ailleurs) Raph et Jess étaient en avant avec lui, tandis que Chris et Cyn étaient à l'arrière avec moi.

Je sentis soudainement une faiblesse immense m'envahir, et tomba sans connaissance, sur Chris. Il activa le mur entre l'avant et l'arrière du véhicule (comme dans une limousine) pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité : « Tu crois qu'elle va bien? Dit Cynthia, elle m'a l'air mal en point...» voyant qu'il ne répondait pas elle se tut immédiatement. Il était songeur : «Et si elle était comme moi? Et si elle avait été mordue... non c'est impossible, pourtant...» Il lui demanda d'inspecter mon corps, à la recherche d'étranges blessures.

-Elle a des trous un peux partout sur le cou, sur les bras et sur la poitrine... c'est drôle, on dirai la...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, trop bouleversée, elle se tut, et regarda fixement son interlocuteur. Celui-ci réfléchissait, noyé entre le doute, l'espoir et la hâte de connaître la vérité.

Il me réveilla brusquement en me frappant et m'ordonna de rester éveillée. J'obéis, sans poser de question.

-Mord moi, me dit-il.

-Quoi? M'exclamais-je, jamais de la vie, je ne suis pas un...

-Vampire? M'interrompt-il, si, tu en es un, tu te souviens la nuit ou tu te promenais avec Alex? Hé bien ils t'on trouvée endormie par terre et t'on réveillée. Une bonne chance pour toi qu'ils passaient par là, sinon tu serais morte!

-Mais, c'est impossible voyons, ça n'existe pas, ce ne sont que des histoires pour faire peur aux mômes!

Soudain, ses dents s'allongèrent et dépassèrent légèrement de sa bouche. Des canines grosses comme celles des chiens.

-C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, MAIS JE RÊVE! M'écriai-je.

-Oh que non et tu t'es fait mordre. Maintenant tu dois te nourrir si tu veux survivre.

-Oh lala, la galère! Et moi qui suis végétarienne!¹

-Disons que tu n'as plus vraiment le choix...il faut que tu me morde moi, car si tu mords les autres, ils vont mourir.

-Mais je ne serai jamais capable!

-Biensûr, il faut juste que tu apprennes comment faire. Cynthia le savait déjà, car comme tu le sais, elle sortait avec moi et tu vois, c'est pour cette raison que j'essais de ne pas me faire trop d'amis, car pour moi, c'est avant tout de la bouffe... mais maintenant, je ne considère plus Jess, Dave, Raph et Cyn comme de la bouffe.

Il me mordit donc; un mélange de plaisir et de douleur, reliés au désir. Je n'avais vraiment aucune confiance en moi, de qui dut paraître, car il détourna son regard et me dit : « C'est quand tu veux!» Quand je l'ai mordu, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter; c'était trop bon. Mais il retira son bras.

-Ho! Pour une fille qui n'était pas sûre d'elle, tu assures pas mal! Il ne faut quand même pas me vider de mon sang, sinon c'est moi qui mourrai.

-Oups, désolée...

-T'inquiète, on se voit ce soir pour un lunch? Je viens te chercher à minuit.

La balade finit mais étrangement, nous ne rencontrâmes pas une seule personne. Nous rentrâmes chez Jessie pour la nuit; Raph et Chris dans la chambre de ses soeurs, David dans la sienne les trois filles, nous dormions dans la chambre des parents...

Chris n'eut pas besoin de venir me chercher, je sortis et le trouva devant la télé.

-Prête pour la chasse?

-Pas vraiment mais bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, allons-y.

Nous nous promenâmes dans le centre-ville à la recherche de victimes potentielles... Il opta finalement pour le centre de personnes âgées. Je frémis seulement à la vue de tuer pour me nourrir...

-De toute façon, ils n'en n'ont plus pour longtemps, me dit-il, ils sont malades tu sais, ce n'est pas pour rien que je viens ici.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, je préfère mourir que tuer! On dirait que t'as pas de conscience! Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, c'est déroutant.

Je lui tournais le dos quand il se mit à rire. Je lui lançais un regard qui parlait sûrement à ma place, vu sa réaction.

J'essayais de me trouver d'autres moyens de me nourrir, évidement, autre que l'assassinat, mais rien n'allait. Je m'affaiblissais à vue d'œil, il parait. Je ne m'en rendais plus compte depuis un bon bout de temps. Ça faisait trois jours que j'étais clouée au lit, sûrement plus. Faible et vulnérable, je ne pouvais plus sortir à la lumière du jour, ou plutôt ne plus sortir du tout! Était-ce la fin de mes jours? Mourir vampire végétarien? Je ne pense pas car on ne voulait pas que je meure...n'est-ce pas? Jess et Cyn ne dormaient plus dans ma chambre, car je ne sentais plus leurs présences. Chris a dut tout leur dire et elles ont peur de moi... en fait je ne suis même pas sûre d'être encore en vie... Quoi que... comment pourrais-je penser, si j'étais morte?

Quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la chambre, la porte claqua en se refermant. Un corps était allongé sur le lit et ne semblait ne plus contenir d'âme. L'homme qui entrait avait les larmes aux yeux. La porte verrouillée, il sortit un sac en plastique de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il faisait froid maintenant, l'hiver avait fait tomber les feuilles puis la neige. Il avança de quelques pas, puis examina la femme. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait tout simplement. Ses cheveux étaient si doux, elle ne pouvait pas quitter ce monde! L'homme lui ouvrit la bouche et lui versa le liquide que contenait le sac. Un liquide rouge qui lui redonna la couleur de ses joues et qui, miraculeusement la fit respirer a nouveau, du sang.~

¹J'ai, en effet, été végétarienne, pendant quelques temps xD

En fait, cet écrit est un de mes rêves dont je me souviens en détails, car tout me semblait vrai...

Donc! c'est un One-shot, mais il serait possible de lui écrire une suite! En vaut-il la peine?

Est-ce que je devrais finir l'une de mes fics en premier?

~Alors, je dois, d'après vous:

A)Finir Haria

B)Finir AMAAM (A mizer and a masochist)

C)Continuer Horreur de Parcours

D)Ne rien faire, car vous vous en foutez!


End file.
